


[podfic] Things You Missed in History Class

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, F/M, Flangth, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Podfic, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Having traveled back in time, Rey and Finn have decided to set right what once went wrong. Too bad they have no idea what actually once went wrong.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Things You Missed in History Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things You Missed in History Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892957) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Time Travel Fix-It, Force Shenanigans, Flangth

 **Length:** 00:30:19  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Things%20You%20Missed%20in%20History%20Class_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0529.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
